Quien llora para usted
by Temporadas
Summary: Collection of AiUlqui to 3 Libras // Songfic - "3 Libras" by A Perfect Circle - AiUlqui


I cut out some of the repeating lyrics in the song, btw.

My very first fic and my first time ever writing with Aizen-sama and Ulquiorra. And Gin, who is.. slightly in here.

Also my first time doing a songfic. (: Everything is so new. xD

I adore this couple, but there's hardly any trace of it. D: When I heard this song, I began to think about them for some reason.

Slight Ulquihime bashing at the end, probably only noticeable if your looking for it.

Couple: AiUlqui (Aizen x Ulquiorra)

Warnings: SLIGHT boyxboy, but I'm not graphic. Also mention of Ulquiorra's release.

Song: "3 Libras" by A Perfect Circle

Title Translation: "Quien llora para usted", Spanish for "He who cries for you".

_**Threw you the obvious and you flew with it on your back**_

_**A name in your recollection**_

_**Down among a million same**_

_**Difficult not to feel a little bit disappointed and passed over**_

_**When I've looked right through to see you naked but oblivious**_

_**And you don't see me**_

Aizen's large hand gently grabbed onto Ulquiorra's head, fingers running through his soft dark hair. "Are you enjoying yourself, Ulquiorra?" Aizen whispered into Ulquiorra's ear in a question that was made not to be answered, he held his same composed smile as he pushed into Ulquiorra's small form. Ulquiorra held his body still, never moving until Aizen gave any sort of an instruction to. Aizen pushed in once again, much harder than the first time. _Everyone has a breaking point.. _Aizen thought to himself, keeping his gaze on the creation that lied below him, never moving.

Aizen thrust his hips forward once again, he slightly flared his reiatsu. Aizen held in a laugh, watching Ulquiorra's emotion give a slight change. He pushed his lips onto Ulquiorra's, who obediently returned the favor.

"Would you do something for me, Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked Ulquiorra, breathing quietly against his lips.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra replied, his body beginning to relax as Aizen's reiatsu began to lower.

"Moan." Aizen stated simply, Ulquiorra's eyes slightly widened. Moan?

Aizen pushed in a final thrust, listening carefully for the almost silent sound that escaped Ulquiorra's lips.

_**But I threw you the obvious just to see if there's more behind the eyes of a**_

_**Fallen angel**_

_**Eyes of a tragedy**_

Ulquiorra's green slit eyes mirrored into the God-like man's brown mocking ones, his dark wings slightly flexing to grow accustom to the feel. Aizen gracefully moved closer to his arrancar, close enough to feel one chest touch another. Aizen attempted to listen to the Espada's breathing, yet found it impossible. His fingers ran gently down Ulquiorra's large black wings.

"Aizen-sama."

Aizen smiled maliciously at the sound of his name being whispered. His fingers now began to explore his bare chest, moving slowly down onto his waist. Resurrection was a new experiment that Aizen alone had been playing with. Aizen slowly pulled away from Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra." He replied, eyes following the pale figure's tear marks. "Ulquiorra, what do you cry for?" Ulquiorra appeared a bit more focused on his God, if it was ever possible. "Hmm, let me rephrase that - who do you cry for?" Aizen asked, smirking to himself as he stared at Ulquiorra's face.

"I do not know who or what I cry for.. Perhaps I cry for the Espada. Perhaps I cry for you, Aizen-sama." He answered, his expression never faltering.

_**Here I am expecting just a little bit a little too much from the wounded**_

_**But I see**_

_**See through it all**_

_**See through**_

_**See you**_

_**Oh well**_

_**Oh well**_

_**Apparently I'm nothing**_

_**Apparently nothing at all**_

Gin flashed his casual smile. "Did 'ya hear about Ulquiorra?" He asked, watching Aizen as he adjusted himself on his throne. He rest his head on the back of his hand. "_Cage Negacion?"_

_Gin bluntly nodded. "So who are 'ya goin' 'ta use until he comes back?"_

_Aizen's grin widens. "Hmm, what do you mean?"_

_Gin lets out a laugh, "Don't 'ya play dumb wit' me, Sosuke."_

_Aizen simply smirks, "Gin, set up the preparations for the Espada meeting." He says, trying to get off subject about his Espada._

_Gin's smile widens, if even possible, "Okay, Aizen-sama. I bet 'cha that Ulquiorra is sure gonna miss 'ya." He states, a slight laugh mixed in his voice. _

_**You don't**_

_**You don't**_

_**You don't**_

_**See me**_

_**You don't**_

_**You don't**_

_**You don't see me**_

_**You don't**_

_**You don't see me**_

_**You don't see me at all **_

"In the end... You never do what I want..." Ulquiorra says, feeling his tired body beginning to disintegrate into the wind. He turns to Orihime, the human trash he was commanded to look over during her time in Los Noches. "...I'm finally starting to find you guys a little interesting."

_Aizen-sama.. Would you be ashamed?_

Ulquiorra's hand extends to Orihime, "...Are you scared of me? Girl." Ulquiorra asks.

"I'm not scared."

_Would you.. forgive me, Aizen-sama?_

"I see."

Ulquiorra and Orihime slowly reach for each other.

_I don't want this girl.. If she isn't scared.. You must not be either._

His body begins to turn lighter and lighter as his ashed body floats into the wind.

_Aizen-sama, you hold no fear. I believe you._

_This heart I've been entrusted with.. It burns._

_Would you accept this?_

_Aizen-sama, would you accept the heart?_


End file.
